the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Corinthos
Morgan is the son of Sonny Corinthos and Carly Corinthos. He is the younger brother of Dante Falconeri, Michael Corinthos, and Kristina Corinthos and the older brother of Josslyn Jacks and Avery Corinthos. He has struggled with his mental health since he was a teenager, and like his father has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. A Near Miss Morgan's life nearly came to an end due to a car bomb that was meant to kill Julian Jerome. Suffering from a manic episode due to his medication having been tampered with, Morgan stole Julian's rigged car, and went for a drive. It was his older brother Dante who convinced him to get out of the car just in time. When the bomb exploded, Morgan had been standing away from the car, but still suffered multiple life threatening injuries. He was rushed to the hospital and treated by doctors, who were able to stabilize him. However, Morgan still suffered extensive brain trauma and soon fell into a coma after surgury. Doctors could not say whether or not he would ever wake up again. Reminiscent to his brother’s Michael stint in the hospital, Morgan was in a coma for over a year. It was nearly 2018 when he woke up, and as a result he underwent rigorous physical therapy in order to help him regain his strength. He also returned to mental health therapy with Dr. Kevin Collins, where the two of them worked together to find the right medication for his bipolar disorder. During the summer of 2019, Morgan was officially discharged from his physical therapy appointments, though he still continues to see Dr. Collins a few times a month. With the combination of medication and therapy, Morgan has made a full physical recovery, and has made considerable progress in dealing with and maintaining his mental health. Not left without a permanent reminder of that day, Morgan has scars from the explosion, mostly minor hypertrophic and contracture scarring on his chest and arms, with some traces on his face and neck. Meeting Lila Rae With the worst of the accident behind him, Morgan began concentrating on the future. He made sure to spend time with both his parents, and often doted on his youngest sister, Avery. He looked around for job options, finally business, but has yet to find the right job path. Instead, he found that a girl caught his eye: Lila Rae Alcazar had just come to town looking for information on what happened to her father. Impulsively, he pretended to be a bartender at The Metro Court in order to flirt with her. The two of them hit it off in a matter of minutes, and they soon went on a date, neither of them realizing the extent of their parents' connections to one another. Personality Like his sister Kristina, Morgan is often likened to his father, Sonny. He can be hot-headed, stubborn, and impulsive. He is known for not thinking things through, and making bad choices because of it. He used to hold a lot of resentment and envy toward his parents and brother Michael, often thinking of himself as the screw up, and while those feelings still exist, they have faded substantially within the past year. Morgan also has a big heart, often going out of his way and putting himself into difficult situations for the people he loves. He is more easy going than he is ambitious, but when he puts his mind to something, he is practically unstoppable. Important Relationships * Sonny Corinthos: His father. The pair haven't always seen eye to eye, especially when it was revealed that Sonny had also slept with Ava, but they have rebuilt their strong bond. * Carly Corinthos: His mother. She tends to worry about him more than she should which Morgan both likes and dislikes. He wishes his mother wouldn't fuss as much as she does but recognizes that it may be part of her DNA. *Dante Falconeri: His oldest sibling. He did not know Dante was his brother until he was a young teenager, but the two always had a connection. *Michael Corinthos: His brother. The two were raised together by their mother, with Sonny coming in and out of the picture. They are close but they also butt heads, as Morgan considers Michael to be the golden child. *Kristina Davis Corinthos: His oldest sister. These two are the most alike out of all of their siblings, which is why they often spend the most time with each other. *Josslyn Jacks: His younger sister, and first chance to be a big brother. He introduced her to many of the things he likes, and they often pick two weekends of the month as their movie nights. He is spending extra time with her these days after the recent loss of her boyfriend, Oscar. *Avery Corinthos: His baby sister. At one point, Morgan thought Ava's child was his. Despite all the pain that came from what happened between Ava and his father, he does not let that affect how he feels about Avery. He spends a lot of time with her. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Morgan's misdeeds: * Knew Michael murdered Claudia Zacchara but did not say anything * Stole Michael's credit card so he could gamble online illegally * Got involved with the Jerome Mob and planted a bug in his father's office at Julian's orders * Fought with Michael, knocking him out and leaving him to drown in the harbor * Accidentally shot Max Giambetti * Knew his father murdered AJ but did not say anything * Switched his brother's allergy medication * Attacked Ric Lansing * Threatened Julian at gun point * Turned in a plagiarized term paper Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Morgan's medical history: * Had a hole in his heart at birth * Contracted scarlet fever * Contracted a rare bacterial infection that caused convulsions and high fever * Nearly drowned in a koi pond * In a bus crash resulting in a broken leg * Broke his arm during an arm wrestling match * Assaulted by his brother Michael * Diagnosed with bipolar disorder * Tried to commit suicide by jumping off the hospital roof * Had a hallucination of Kiki Jerome and was later committed to the Freedman Clinic * Nearly died in an explosion meant for Julian. Was in a coma for a year as a result and has scarring as a result.